Toriel
by 6She6Devil6
Summary: My take on why Toriel is a coward and/or whatever else I said in my rants. Feel free to insult me all you want after you’re done reading. Don’t try it nefore you read, though. I might have already countered your defense in my rant and you wouldn’t even know. Heh.


**Okay. I have two different rants/speeches/whatevers here for y'all to read. One is from when I was on Tumblr and the other is from a YouTube comment I made awhile back.**

**Enjoy my hatred for Toriel, and feel free to try and insult me/defend her all you like. It won't work, but you know.**

**You can try.**

**Let my hatred begin.**

**YOUTUBE COMMENT**

So I was watching the neutral route for when Toriel goes back and rules, and I've decided...

Geez. Toriel seriously doesn't know how to rule a kingdom properly.

I mean, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you'll still have to have at least SOME sort of protection from anyone who wishes to do the people of your kingdom and yourself harm.

Like me. I wish to do Toriel serious harm. She should've kept the Royal Guard, dudes. It'll be so much easier to kill her now, geez.

Parent-wise, she's pretty good at it. Except for the whole, you know, "don't come back" thing.

Ruler-wise? Yeah, she's not doing so great in that department. Tsk.

"You could've gone after you got ONE SOUL, went to the humans and then gotten SIX SOULS, and then freed everyone peacefully."

Yeah, Toriel. Going up to the humans territory and committing mass murder is such a good way to ensure you and your peoples warm welcome into the surface's society. Good thinking. Instead of waiting for them to come into YOUR territory, go up to THEIRS and kill a bunch of them. You won't be rejected at all. At least with the whole "waiting until they fall into your own territory" has more reason to it than "going up to their territory and commit some mass murder".

Not to mention it probably hadn't been very long since Asriel's death when the first human fell down, so the humans would just think Asriel came back for revenge and then kill Asgore too because, you know, it would seem like Asriel simply grew up or something.

And then Asgore would die because he probably wouldn't have the courage to actually kill someone that early in the whole soul collecting thing, so he'd just, like, let them hit him.

And then the kingdom would be left without a king, Toriel would still be stuck in the ruins because of her isolation (that wasn't good for her OR Asgore in the slightest) and the entire kingdom would fall into despair until Undyne takes over or something.

But then Undyne would just harbour even more hatred for humans because they killed the king, who was pretty much the person she looked up to the most and was probably like a parent figure at some point in her life.

So yes. Let's give Toriel a big round of applause for her brilliant idea that would've probably led her kingdom into great despair.

In conclusion, Toriel is an idiot who knows nothing about ruling a kingdom or thinking ahead despite the fact that she was the Queen with Asgore for several years before the death of her children.

Hey, now that I think about it, she technically still is the Queen and married to Asgore during the entire game. She didn't exactly file for a divorce or anything. All she did was run away from her problems while leaving Asgore to deal with everything on his own. They probably could've sat down and simply talked to each other to try and find another way once both of them cooled down from the emotional trauma they had just endured, but no. Toriel though that the best way to deal with it all was running away and locking herself up.

Some of you might say something along the lines of, "Well, she was going through a rough time and blah blah blah".

Yeah. So was Asgore, but he didn't run away, did he? No, he stayed and gave his kingdom hope because as ruler, that was his job.

Obviously, the kingdom was Toriel's secondary priority right after herself and her own emotions. Sound exactly like the kind of leader you'd want to rule over you, right? Someone who'd put you in danger simply because it suits their own interests? Yeah, I'd say that's totally a 10/10, five star leader right there.

Okay, I'm done ranting now. Bye.

**TUMBLR POST**

So... I rewatched some playthroughs of Undertale because I was bored, and at the end of Pacifist, I decided...

You know what? Screw Toriel.

Maybe, if you had stayed and actually tried to stop Asgore from killing all the humans, or change his mind, it would have all been avoided. Maybe if you hadn't left him at the worst time possible, you could've changed his mind.

But you know what? You didn't! You left him when he needed you most, when both of his children just _died_, and you're complaining! And he probably felt even more sadness than you did, because not only did his children die, his wife left him as well.

And don't think that you felt more than him, because you _chose_ to leave. You _chose_ to leave Asgore by himself, alone and sad in a big castle. I'm surprised he didn't fall into depression! Hell, maybe he did and overcame it! Who knows? Certainly not you!

And you know the worst part? _He still loves you_. After everything you did, leaving him at the time when he needed you most, he still _loves_ you! You try being in his shoes!

Ruling a kingdom _by himself_, because his wife left him after he made a decision to try and keep the rest of his people safe, because he didn't want the rest of them to die like his children! And he's a gentle monster! If he absorbed one soul and went up to collect the rest, he probably wouldn't be able to do it because he doesn't want violence, he doesn't want power, and he certainly doesn't want to kill anyone!

Also, by only taking the souls of those who fall down, he probably won't end up like Asriel! Because did you even think about what might have happened to him if he went up there? Asriel went up there, and he got killed. Asgore is his father, and since humans can't tell the difference between things they're scared of, they would probably think that Asgore was Asriel and kill him, too!

Honestly, all you're trying to do is protect humans that fall down, and even then you only had to protect one at a time. And you couldn't even do that! Asgore… Asgore has to protect the _entire_ population of the underground. He knew how dangerous humans could be, and even though he made the declaration in a fit of anger, it probably saved more than a couple monsters lives more than once.

As a king, he knows what's right, what's wrong, and what's the best way to go for his kingdom. Something _you_ obviously can't tell apart, which makes you unqualified for the position of the Queen. Being a ruler is hard, having to choose between personal reasons, and reasons that would help your kingdom. What makes it even harder is making those decisions on your own. And that's exactly what you left him to do. Why? Because you chose personal over what would help your kingdom. You chose to be selfish in a time when you couldn't afford to be.

And thanks to that choice, not only you lost everything you cared about, but Asgore lost even more. And yeah, he would be a miserable creature. Your actions ensured that.

You didn't even divorce him! You just _left_. You know what? You're still his wife, and he's still your husband, and if you truly want to leave him, you'd better go get those divorce papers soon because if you don't, you'll probably just end up giving Asgore even more pain than he's already got from losing so many people he cared about.

Including you.

**NOW LET MY HATRED END**

**K. That's all. Maybe I'll make another sometime in the future, idk.**

**As I said before, feel free to try and insult me/defend her.**

**If you're wondering why I say _try_, it's because insults don't work on me. Also because I could come up with anything to counter your defense, so...**

**Yeah.**

**Bye.**


End file.
